A Fight in the Darkness
by Robert Filman XXI
Summary: Gandalf fights the creature of shadow and flame.
1. A Letter to the Reader

Dear Readers,  
Please take time to read this story about Gandalf's fight with the creature of shadow and flame. I hope you will find it enjoyable and please R&R! This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is definitly something I am looking for. I will be very grateful to anyone who wants to help me. I am not the best writer, and I want to get better at it.  
Sincerely,  
Robert Filman XXI 


	2. The Breaking of the Bridge

"A Fight in the Darkness"  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine all are owed by J.R.R. Tolkein!  
  
This is my first fan fic. ever written, so please review and help me become a better author! The paragraphs in the ***s are a quote from FOTR.  
  
***"You cannot pass," he said. The orcs stood still, and a dead silence fell. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot past. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the shadow! You cannot pass."  
The Balrog made no answer. The fire in it seemed to die, but the darkness grew. It stepped forward slowly on to the bridge, and suddenly it drew itself up to a great height, and its wings were spread from wall to wall; but still Gandalf could be seen, glimmering in the gloom; he seemed small, and altogether alone: grey and bent, like a wizened tree before the onset of a storm.  
From out of the shadow a red sword leaped flaming.  
Glamdring glittered white in answer.  
There was a ringing clash and a stab of white fire. The Balrog fell back and it's sword flew up in molten fragments. The wizard swayed on the bridge, stepped back a pace, and then again stood still.  
"You cannot pass!" he said.  
With a bound the Balrog leaped full upon the bridge. It's whip whirled and hissed.  
Just then both Aragorn and Boromir joined Gandalf on the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm. They drew their swords, and stood as stone statues, ready to fight.  
At that moment Gandalf lifted his staff, and crying aloud he smote the bridge before him. The staff broken asunder and fell from his hand. A blinding sheet of white flame sprang up. The bridge cracked. Right at the Balrog's feet it broke, and the stone upon which it stood crashed into the gulf, while the rest remained, poised, quivering like a tongue of rock thrust out into emptiness.***  
The Balrog roared as it fell into shadow, the flashes of red flame were the only things the Fellowship could see as it fell.  
Gandalf sighed in relief as he turned toward the final corridor out of the Mines. But, as he turned, the was a crack and a hiss as the whip of the Balrog climbed upward to catch the Wizard. The whip caught Gandalf at the knees and pulled him down into the deep, dark abyss, as he fell he urged on the rest of the Fellowship.  
The yells of sorrow were drowned out as the Grey Wizard fell further and further, he narrowed himself to speed up to the Balrog, this battle, he knew, would last for many nights.  
  
The two halves of the staff were falling next to Gandalf and he reached out to grab them as the Balrog cracked his burning whip once more ensnaring his arms. Then, his bound hands caught his falling sword, Glamdring, he quickly cut the whip, now he was moving downward faster than ever as the light of the red and white flame showed a large cavern, he was falling towards water.  
"Damn, you!" Gandalf roared at the Balrog as he swung Glamdring at the Balrog's wing of bone and fire. The Balrog roared in pain, and started to breathe fire, but the roar was cut short for both the Wizard and the beast had hit the icy coldness of the water at the very depths of Moria.  
Gandalf had no recollection of how long he was unconscious, but it was long enough for the Balrog to throw couple blows, he awoke on the shore in great pain, he then looked around and saw the Balrog wading through the water toward him, no longer a creature of flame, but of slime and stone. Now looking more treacherous then ever, the Balrog roared once again causing a large earthquake-like rumbling. Gandalf looked around, and there it lay, his savior, Glamdring. And despite the pain the Grey Wizard stood on shore with his sword at the ready. The Balrog climbed out of the water, slipping from its own muck, and made its way up to Gandalf. The Balrog bent down on his knees and brought himself face to face with Gandalf the Grey. Gandalf scowled and looked into the eyes of the Balrog, the only place of the balrog where the red flame still burned.  
"You are to bold for your own good," said Gandalf with an almost cackled as he struck the Balrog's face with Glamdring. Just then the Balrog screeched and roared with pain, it was so loud and high pitched Gandalf dropped his sword trying to cover his ears.  
The Balrog the grabbed Gandalf and squeezed his body very tight. Gandalf couldn't breathe, and the beast of slime dropped him from 10 meters onto the ground, and yet, the bones in Gandalf's body did not break.  
Gandalf quickly got back up he knew he had no choice but to grab Glamdring and run. But where could he run? How could he get out of the wrath of the Balrog and advance to a more advantageous spot?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN BECOME A BETTER AUTHOR! :0) THANK YOU SO MUCH! 


End file.
